Longest Night
by fritzbrenda
Summary: Casckett. CASTLE S POV.  Pra alguém que depende de palavras para viver, muitas vezes Castle simplesmente não sabe o que dizer, principalmente quando se refere aos próprios sentimentos.


**Sugestão**:A Fic é baseda na música _Longest Night - Howie Day_ então para fazer mais sentido, seria legal poder escutar. ( http:/www./audio/RNLYp_0X/Howie_Day_-_Longest_ )

**Advertência**:Castle não é meu, não me pertence, bem que poderia ser meu, não iria reclamar com ninguém.

* * *

><p><em>Is it dark where you are?<em>

_Can you count the stars where you are?_

_Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from hom_e?

A dor que sinto por dentro é maior que eu imaginava que um dia ia sentir, ela partiu sem dizer adeus, e isso é o mais machuca saber que nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer o meu adeus para ela.

O dia está começando a ficar escuro, as nuvens de chuva estão se formando, pode até não ser agora, mas assim como o meu coração esta negro, o céu também ficará.

_Are you lost where you are?_

_Can you find your way when you're so far?_

Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas a única coisa que sei é que dói por dentro, uma dor que sempre tenho evitado por ter me mostrar uma pessoa inabalável para Alexis, ela que com seu olhar sempre soube o que estava acontecendo por dentro de mim, sem eu expressar uma palavra se quer. Agora ela está ali, de pé na ponta da fila com óculos escuro para desse modo tentar esconder a sua dor, uma dor que eu como pai adoraria arrancar de seu peito, mas nós não escolhemos de quem vamos gostar, e muito menos quando essa pessoa será tirada de nossa vida.

_Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, quando me dei por mim, estava sobre o corpo dela, e mentalmente rezando para a bala ter pegado em mim e não nela. Mas o sangue dela manchando o uniforme me dizia que essa esperança era em vão._

_Todos estavam apavorados, queriam ajudar, mas o pânico de haver mais tiros os impedia de fazer algo, e eu sabia que quando mais tempo o socorro demorasse a chegar, menos tempo ela teria._

_DEUS, como era horrível não poder fazer nada, estar ali tão próximo e não poder fazer nada, a única coisa que me restava era tentar conforta-la, mas como fazer isso sem demonstrar o pânico que estava em meus olhos?_

_Com fazer alguém ter esperança se a cada segundo que se passava eu sabia que estava a perdendo?_

_Do you fear where you are?_

_A thousand nights alone_

_- Fique comigo kate, por favor, fique comigo. Eu te amo._

_Eu tenho que controlar as lagrimas, não posso deixá-la perceber que a situação era tão critica assim, eu tenho que me controlar. Damn it! Uma escapou, eu não posso deixar que isso acontecesse mais!_

Agora, nesse exato momento, algumas gotas começam a cair do céu, mas eu não vou sair daqui, e se bem conheço a todos que estão aqui nesse momento nenhum deles iram sem se despedir direito.

Todos gostavam muito dela, e de sua maneira cativou um por um que esta aqui, por sua maneira de ser, por sua personalidade forte, por sua força de vontade de fazer cada dia melhor àquilo que já fazia com perfeição, e por mais que às vezes não conseguisse todas as respostas que precisava, nunca desistia de ir à procura.

_So here we are set into motion_

_We'll steal a car and crash in the ocean_

_You and I are caught in a fading light_

_On the longest night_

- _Hoje estamos aqui reunidos, para dar adeus a uma pessoa que cativou a todos com sua personalidade forte, com sua vontade de viver, com sua força. –_O padre começou a fazer o seu discurso, essa era a pior parte, saber que realmente ela havia ido, saber que ela nunca mais estaria aqui comigo, saber que deixei de falar e fazer o que deveria ter falado há muito tempo, saber que nunca mais a terei por perto.

Saber que eu era o próximo a dizer algumas palavras faz com que eu me sinta mais ignorante de todas as pessoas, por que palavra alguma irá realmente dizer o que _eu_sinto por dentro. Como eu adoraria não ser um escritor, apenas para poder culpar a minha ignorância pela falta de palavras, mas não posso.

_It's enough just to find love_

_It's the only thing to be sure of_

_So hard to let go of_

_A thousand times or more_

_I was close to a fault line_

_Heaven knows you showed up in time_

_Was it real?_

_Now I feel like I'm never coming down_

- _Detetive Kate Beckett, que você descanse em paz ao lado do criador. –_ é a hora do adeus, é hora de seguir em frente.

Quando Alexis começou a fazer o seu discurso, meu coração não aguentou e dos meus olhos jorraram as lagrimas que estavam guardadas desde incidente, "_é difícil dizer adeus a quem amamos, mas é principalmente mais difícil quando essa pessoa vive dentro de nossos corações"_as palavras de Alexis era a mais difícil de se escutar, por que ela não fala apenas por ela, ela falava por mim, ela falava tudo aquilo que eu queria falar, que desejava gritar ao mundo.

Quando começou o discurso de Lanie, Ryan e Esposito, eu me senti quase um intrometido ali, por mais que eu e Kate tivéssemos varias historias, não era justo eu estar ali, era com se eu tivesse roubando um momento só deles, eles mereciam esse momento só deles, acho que é hora de eu dar uma volta pelo cemitério.

É engraçado como apenas nesse momento, sua vida volta como um filme em seus olhos, para todos os lados que olho algo me lembra dela, algo faz com que eu sinta o cheiro dela, e essa era a imagem que eu sempre vou guardar dela, o sorriso, a alegria, a força de vontade por mais que eu feche os olhos e a única coisa que venha a minha mente é ela deitada no chão com sangue espalhado por seu uniforme e tentando ser forte para não se entregar ao pânico.

_So here we are set into motion_

_Steal a car crash in the ocean_

_You and I caught in a fading light_

_On the longest night_

Quando voltei a cerimonia todos haviam ido embora, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Mãe, Alexis, todos.

Mas eu não poderia sair dali, ali era a onde eu queria estar, meu coração pedia isso, pedia para que eu ficasse para sempre ali, velando o seu sono, velando o seu descanso, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ela agora.

_I recall when we were together_

_Even now it seems like forever_

_So alive caught in a fading light_

_On the longest night_

Eu sei que a culpa não foi minha, mas diga isso para o meu subconsciente, diga para ele que se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido, eu teria conseguido, eu teria chego a tempo, mas não. Sinto como se seu tivesse falhado com ela, quando ela mais precisou do seu reforço, eu não pude fazer nada, que belo parceiro eu sou.

Eu falhei como amigo, como reforço e principalmente falhei com aquele que ama que cuida que zela aquele que protege que guia que é o alicerce que mantem tudo a salvo.

Can we go too far to find what is waiting here?

- _Kate... espero que me perdoe por ter falhado com você Kate, eu sei que deveria ter ajudado de alguma maneira, mas não pude, você não sabe o quão inútil que eu me senti quando vi que não podia fazer nada para lhe ajudar, queria tirar a dor que você estava sentindo, mas não podia. –_Era quase impossível dizer tudo isso derramar uma lagrima mesmo agachado em frente a lapide, e com a chuva caindo sobre o meu corpo, eu sabia que nem toda a agua que me molhava era a chuva, sabia que o húmido de minha face era devido as minha lagrimas, devido à dor que eu sentia por dentro.

_A little fall from grace_

_On the longest night_

-_Kate, eu te amo... e –_respiro fundo, como se buscasse forças para não cair no chão e me entregar a dor – _sempre vou te amar Kate._

_Did we go too far to find what is waiting here?_

_We'll take a little time to open up again_

É hora de ir embora, tentar seguir em frente, mas de uma coisa tenhas sempre certeza, jamais deixarei de vir a esse lugar e dizer todo o dia o quão idiota eu fui a me esconder atrás de meus sentimentos por medo de perder, por que agora... todo o meu mundo está perdido.

É hora de tentar voltar a ser o que era... por que essa noite.. será longa demais.

_Is it dark where you are?_

_Can you count the stars where you are?_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora<strong>:Não me matem. e comentem.


End file.
